


Moments

by dhauren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhauren/pseuds/dhauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles that didn't fit into longer stories. Could be anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added applicable.

Darcy folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “Tell me again why I have to be the one to buy condoms?”

Bucky shrugged and waved at her with the metal arm. “I was all over the news, pumpkin. Remember? It’s a little hard to hide.”

Well, she had to give him that. He had been all over the news when he’d been blowing up S.H.I.E.L.D agents as the Winter Soldier. But…she turned to Steve and tapped her foot impatiently.

“Captain America,” Steve replied sagely. 

Darcy huffed in annoyance. They were impossible. “I hate you both.”

Bucky slung his real arm around her shoulders. “You probably shouldn’t have sex with us then.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, then danced out of reach when she swatted at him.


	2. Darcy/Bruce

Darcy's day turned from boring to slightly interesting when the guy poofed into Jane's new lab. One minute there was empty space, and the next minute, a tall, dark, psychotic type in familiar weirdass armor was standing there.

He had crazy eyes.

"I am Loki. I have come to rule you, and free you from the burdensome struggle for freedom. You shall kneel –"

"Oh man, we heard your little spiel a couple of months ago, remember?" Darcy had to interrupt. "The bad guy soliloquy is totally out of style, okay?"

The crazy eyes narrowed. "How dare you interrupt me? You are beneath me!"

Darcy snorted. "You wish, buster. You should probably scoot on out of here before my boyfriend finds out you're here."

Thor's crazy, psychotic brother (adopted, she had to remember), sneered at her.

"Your empty promises do not frighten me."

"Ha! I don't make empty promises. My boyfriend totally pancaked you the last time you were here."

"I do not think so," he replied.

The lab door banged open, and Darcy had to snicker as Thor came crashing through, Mjolnir in hand.

Loki looked down his nose at her. "I know you are not Jane Foster, so claiming Thor as your boyfriend is completely pathetic, girl."

Darcy smiled at him. "Did I say Thor was my boyfriend?" She winked at Thor, who was standing beside the door, waiting, also with a smile.

Loki sneered again. "Then who?"

Darcy's grin grew as Bruce walked in the door. He calmly placed his glasses on a nearby table and undid his tie. "That would be me, puny god."

Loki's expression was priceless.


	3. Darcy/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an AU idea from Thor2. Very vague spoilers for the movie. Extremely vague. If you've seen any of the trailers or TV spots, you won't be surprised.

“You’ve been gone for like two days! You scared me!” 

Darcy Lewis poked an accusatory finger at her wayward scientist. Jane didn’t look much like a scientist right now. She wore a strange, medieval-type dress, with her hair swept up in what had once been an almost regal hairdo, but now was hopelessly snarled after the Bifrost journey back to Earth. 

She looked happy. And worried. Jane looked happy and worried. That should worry Darcy. Instead, she surged forward to hug her friend, who held her tight for a moment, but then pushed her back. Jane now had the serious face, a sure sign that she was trying to tell Darcy something important. 

Before Jane could open her mouth, the Bifrost flared to life again. Darcy peered over Jane’s shoulder and practically squealed. “Hey muscly man!” she called to Thor.

“Darcy,” he greeted with uncharacteristic somberness. “It is good to see you again.”

She skipped past Jane and poked Thor’s solid arm. He didn’t smile at her this time, so she pouted up at him. 

“Darcy,” Jane tried to get her attention, tapping on her shoulder. 

A flash of green behind Thor caught her eye, and Darcy leaned to the left to peer around Thor’s shoulder. Oh crapballs. Her brain was stunned enough to shut down, and that’s when her mouth disengaged and took off on its own.

“Oh wow. I almost didn’t recognize you without your penis-compensating helmet. I guess penis compensating isn’t really high on your priority list now, right?”

“Darcy,” Jane hissed, eyes nearly popping out of her head. Even Thor looked a little stunned, but Darcy just couldn’t seem to rein in her mouth.

“I mean, I just assumed that since you’re a god and all, you wouldn’t need to compensate, but that helmet? Yeah, totally supposed to distract from other areas where you don’t quite…” She gulped as the burning gaze of Thor’s homicidal brother focused on her. “Measure up?” she finished with a high squeak.

Loki’s slow grin, and the even slower slide of his eyes over her skin had Darcy shivering and ready to bolt. Or maybe something else. 

“I would be happy to demonstrate how well I ‘measure up’,” he stated smoothly. Then he raised his hands, encased in some type of restrictive metal manacles. “Perhaps at another time.”


	4. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion snippet to my So The Fallen Shall Rise series.

Bucky was angry, and Steve couldn’t blame him.

It was the first time Bucky went out with the Avengers, and it was mostly because he was going a little stir crazy at home, with Darcy away visiting her family. She had wanted to break the news to her family by herself, and then have the guys come for a visit later, once the shock had worn off. They already knew about Steve, but they didn’t know about Bucky and that the three of them were now together. Darcy wasn’t confident that they would just roll with it. According to her, they were modern, but maybe not that modern. 

Since Darcy was a stabilizing and calming agent for Bucky, he’d been a little agitated since she’d been gone, and when Steve got the call to assemble, he’d told Bucky to suit up. The way Bucky’s eyes had lit up told him he’d made the right call. 

Of course it was crazy, with a herd of bilgesnipe that someone had transported, somehow, from Asgard. Hulk was practically in raptures, but there were a lot of the creatures, and they were huge and destructive, so the others were working on immobilizing them. Being of Asgard, though, the bilgesnipe were incredibly hard to put down. 

This type of fight wasn’t really Bucky’s strong point, but he didn’t complain, just dove right in to help. But he got in too close to one, and was scooped up and tossed by the wicked antlers moments later. 

Steve had a very bad moment when he saw Bucky’s body sailing through the air, blood dripping from an antler wound. He was hit hard with a flashback, and for a moment, all he could see was Bucky’s body dropping into an icy abyss. 

He would later deny the howl of rage and despair that came from his throat as he launched himself at the offending creature. The bilgesnipe was moderately annoyed by his attack, and only when Steve cut into its hide with the shield did it really decide to focus on him. He wasn’t really a match for a bilgesnipe, but did his best, battering it with fist and shield until Thor suddenly landed beside him and ended the fight with one swipe of his hammer. 

“Captain,” he began hesitantly, but Steve was already turning away to the next creature. 

It was only when Bucky rejoined them, limping and cursing, that he blinked out of the flashback. The relief that swept through him was so powerful Steve was distracted, and took an antler through his side. Then he was shaken like a rag doll, tossed high into the air, and possibly would have been gored again, or trampled to death, but Stark swept in and caught him. 

When they returned to the Tower, Bucky rounded on him furiously. “You could have been killed! You need to keep your focus! Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself!”

Steve was just as angry. “You need to not take risks like that! That was stupid, Buck!”

They continued yelling at each other, getting closer and closer together, until Steve grabbed Bucky and swung him into a wall hard, crashing his mouth onto Bucky’s furiously. For a second, Bucky was tense against him, but then he seized Steve by the hair and kissed him back. 

Since the team didn’t yet know of the new relationship, there was a stunned and awkward silence, broken only by Stark’s muttered curse. Somehow, Steve and Bucky managed to pull back their emotions before making an indecent display, and separated, panting. 

Steve turned his head slightly, seeing Stark staring at them with his mouth and eyes wide open. Banner was looking away in embarrassment, Thor looked enlightened, and Barton and Romanoff just looked curious. 

Stark uttered another curse, and then snapped his faceplate down and took off. Steve grimaced, but Bucky only laughed a little. 

“I think we broke him.”

Neither of them was expecting a very irate phone call from Darcy several hours later, demanding to know why Stark had arrived at her parents’ house to tell her that she needed to get her ass home, because Steve missed her so much, he was starting to bat for the other team.

Bucky could only laugh hysterically, and had to excuse himself from the room while Steve explained what had happened.


	5. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on ladyjouster. She put the idea in my head!
> 
> This is a companion snippet to my So The Fallen Shall Rise series.

Darcy’s family handled the news better than she thought they would. 

Her mother’s eyes opened impossibly wide, then narrowed thoughtfully. “Huh. No wonder you were smiling so big when you got here.”

“Mom!” Darcy flushed bright red. 

“What, honey? I saw the pictures you sent us. Those are two very fine specimens. Good for you!”

Even as Darcy was reeling from her mother’s enthusiastic acceptance, her father frowned a little, staring at her. “Do they…do anything together? You know – gay stuff?”

Darcy yelped and clapped her hands over her ears. “Ohmigod Dad! I’m not…I’m not discussing the particulars with you! Next you’ll want a drawing or something. Just....just NO!”

Other than the occasional too-personal question from her father, it wasn’t bad, but Darcy was missing her guys a lot. She knew they relied on her for their sanity and haven from the crazy shit they did, but she relied on them too. They both made her feel needed and loved, and that was something she had craved for a long time, but had never been able to find it before meeting Steve. Adding Bucky into the mix was only a huge plus. 

About a week after she arrived, a wild commotion broke out in her family’s kitchen. Since the doorbell had sounded about a minute before the commotion, Darcy wondered if her guys had come to find her. 

She was completely unprepared to find Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit standing in her parents’ kitchen. From the look on his face, something terrible had happened, and Darcy’s stomach plummeted to her feet. 

“Tony! What happened?” She rushed over to him, feeling tears starting. 

His face twisted. “Darce…you need to get your ass home. It’s….I’m sorry. Your boyfriend misses you so much he’s starting to bat for the other team.”

She stared at him open-mouthed, trying to process what he’d just said. “What?!”

“Him and Barnes…uh…they kinda had a moment. Total liplock. I wasn’t prepared for that, Lewis! I mean, if I’m expecting something gay it doesn’t bother me, but that was completely out of the blue. And there was tongue! I saw tongue! And spit. And…augh!”

Darcy choked for a moment, and then started laughing. Well, now the team knew, apparently. Looking at Stark’s face, which was trying hard to look sympathetic to her but failing miserably, she decided to have some fun with him. 

“Dammit. They couldn’t wait for me to get home? Geez. They know it gets me hot to watch them play with each other.”

Watching Tony choke on his own spit so violently that his Iron Man faceplate slammed back down into place was hysterical. Even her Mom was giggling. 

Later, once Tony had stopped choking and had been able to look her in the eye again, Darcy told him about her and Bucky and Steve.


	6. Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion snippet to my So The Fallen Shall Rise series.

Clint Barton was perhaps the universe’s worst communicator when it came to emotions. 

Natasha watched him approach hesitantly from the corner of her eye. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him, of course. She pretended as if she were too engrossed watching the video feed from inside the cell. Steve and Darcy were in there, laughing with the man Steve called Bucky. It was good to see him emerged from his wild animal state. Somewhere, somehow, the Red Room’s programming had been overcome, and he emerged from it as himself again. Strangely, to her, it seemed like a time of mourning rather than celebration. The war inside of the man was over, and the persona of Bucky had won. For that to happen, the man Natasha had known had perished. 

She was happy for Steve, who finally seemed like a complete person. But inside herself, she mourned. 

Clint was at least smart enough to stop several steps away and announce his presence. “Tasha?”

She pivoted smoothly on one booted heel, noting Clint’s discomfort. He was shifting restlessly from foot to foot, and repeatedly running a hand through his short spiky hair. His eyes were downcast. Clint Barton looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Clint,” she greeted, cocking her head in question.

He shifted again. “Look. Um. You know…I know that you have history with that guy. Pretty intense history, based on your reaction when he resurfaced. So…uh…I’m just saying…”

She still wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Watching Barton trying to articulate anything close to feelings was quite amusing. She merely raised one elegant red brow. 

“Shit, Tasha. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I understand if you want to spend more time with him.”

Natasha hadn’t thought Clint would just concede without a fight. “I don’t know him,” she corrected, a little tartly. 

Clint blinked in surprise. “But…I thought…you said…”

Natasha turned back to the video feed. “The man I knew was called Yasha. This man’s name is James Barnes. The man I knew was a Russian assassin. This man is Captain America’s best friend, and was a member of his Howling Commandos.”

“Oh.” Clint was quiet for a little bit. She could practically hear the thoughts bouncing around in his skull, but he was taking his sweet time to say anything. 

A shift in air pressure warned her. Natasha spun away, not quite quick enough. Clint slammed into her left side and propelled her into the wall. She hooked a foot around his leg and shoved his shoulder, sending him stumbling back, and dropped into a crouch.

“Clumsy,” she accused. 

Barton circled her, his intense stare almost pulling a smile out of her. “I’m winging it,” he responded. 

They fought for several minutes, neither gaining the upper hand, until Natasha allowed Clint to bring her down and pin her. His eyes were smoky now, as they always seemed to be after they tried to beat the shit out of each other. It was their best form of communication. 

“I have an idea,” he panted. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And…?”

He grinned. “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

Later, after breaking a nightstand in their quarters, and throwing each other into the wall several times, Natasha felt slightly vindicated. She’d been worried that her power over Clint had waned, and that thought had troubled her.


	7. Darcy/Bucky/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely blame Imogen_Penn for this piece. She put zombies in my head.

Damn supervillains. Darcy had been looking forward to a nice relaxing, slightly romantic getaway. Only a supervillain would be so vindictive as to kill (sort of) an entire island nation’s population, just to get revenge against one man.

When Steve had been invited by the government of the island nation of Trinidad to visit, in a show of diplomacy, he’d reluctantly accepted. After being told he could bring his two lovers with him, his mood improved considerably, and he’d eagerly given Darcy and Bucky the news. Bucky wasn’t terribly excited about it, but Darcy more than made up for it with her enthusiasm. They’d hopped onto a Quinjet and went their merry way. 

At the outside festival meant to honor Captain America, Johann Schmidt, the crazed leader of Hydra who had apparently not disintegrated after being exposed to the full power of the Tesseract in the 1940s, crashed the festivities. He popped up beside the small stage that had been set up, and grabbed the prime minister of Trinidad. Darcy didn’t know who the crazy man was, but Steve and Bucky did, if their spitting curses were any indication. But before any action could be taken, Schmidt plunged a hypodermic needle into the prime minister’s neck, and then made his escape via helicopter while everyone was rushing to assist their leader. 

Steve and Bucky tracked him until they hit water, and then returned. Both of them were angry, but Steve especially so.

Darcy tried to calm him, but Steve was in full Captain mode, pacing angrily while staring at the crowd of medical people surrounding the prime minister. So much for diplomatic relations. The prime minister had been attacked right under Captain America’s nose, so that wouldn’t go over well. Bucky was thinking the same thing, she noticed, because he was rapidly scanning the area. And indeed, there were military type people slowly moving toward them, trying to look nonchalant about it. 

It was about to become very tense when one of the medical personnel tending to the prime minister uttered a short yelp, drawing everyone’s attention. Darcy looked up, just in time to see the prime minister go from lying prone on the ground to lunging up and fastening his teeth on the throat of the nearest person. 

“What the hell?” Bucky muttered. 

Whatever ‘it’ was appeared to be a cascading effect. Anyone bitten reeled for a minute or two, and then attacked whoever was closest to them. 

Darcy just stared as every zombie movie she’d ever seen unfolded right in front of her eyes. There was no doubt that those affected were zombies. Gone was any semblance of sanity or personality. They hungered for flesh and blood. 

“Maybe we should get out of here,” she suggested in a small voice, as the number of zombies began to outweigh the normal people. The change was so quick!

Steve was already pulling his shield from behind his back. “Get to the Quinjet,” he ordered tersely. “I have to try to save those that are left.” 

Hell no. “Steve, no.”

“Get her out of here, Buck.”

Darcy shrieked in protest when Bucky grabbed her arm and began dragging her toward the Quinjet. Her eyes stayed glued to Steve’s outline as he called for the normal people to come to him. No one reached him. They were pulled down and turned within minutes and then the crowd was surging toward Steve. 

Bucky pulled her into the Quinjet, barking tense instructions to the pilot. The engine purred to life, even as Steve sprinted toward them. The jet began rising, and Steve leaped up to catch the edge of the hatch and pull himself in. Darcy screamed when one of the zombies seized his leg and latched on, teeth tearing at the material. 

Steve kicked the zombie loose and pulled himself into the jet, slapping a hand on the console to close the hatch. Darcy’s eyes were glued to the blood dripping down Steve’s leg. He’d been bitten. 

Bucky saw it too, and drew a gun, pointing it at Steve’s head. Steve didn’t move, jaw clenched and hands fisted, waiting. Staring at the two people he loved, watching them until the end. Darcy saw the change begin, saw his eyes redden, and his mouth start to snarl. But then he shook his head, and his eyes faded back to blue. Bucky watched intently for several more minutes, then lowered and holstered his gun. 

Steve lowered his shield to the floor of the jet. The wound in his leg had already stopped bleeding. He shrugged. “Apparently, the serum prevents zombie-ism.”

Darcy huffed out a slightly hysterical laugh, and threw herself into his arms. “You idiot!” she accused shrilly. “You’re not allowed to leave me and Bucky. What would we do without you?” She slapped a hand against his chest angrily, and then pressed her forehead to it.

Steve smoothed a hand over the back of her head, other arm circling her and holding her tight. “I had to try to save them, Darce. You know that.”

She looked up at him in time to see Bucky punch him right in the mouth. With the metal hand, which meant Bucky was very angry. Steve reeled back a step, blood blooming on his mouth, and then Bucky was wrapped around both of them. He’d seemed so emotionless during the whole thing, but Darcy could feel his heart hammering against her shoulder, and his rapid breathing against her neck. 

“You’re an asshole, Steve,” he hissed. 

“Yeah, I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
